The Tagging Game
by xiao-lanlan
Summary: I've been tagged! Ahh this really sucks!


Alright people I've been TAGGED

Alright people I've been TAGGED! By whom you ask? By the snazzyful Colors! Yay!!

This should be fun!

The Tagging Game: Seddie:

_Phantom of the Opera by Christine Daae and The Phantom_

Sam stood in front of an old abandoned house. The voice had led her to the house and she slowly walked inside. It called to her, it was hypnotic.

She opened the doors. The cobwebs danced in the air and the air had a ghostly feel. The voice belonged to a man, a man with a mask. And he was indeed inside her mind. He couldn't be taken out.

Her spirit and his voice in one combined, made the most beautiful of things. He was there and she was looking for him in a trance. He called to her and she followed.

Her white dress got caught on a statue of a knight and ripped. She turned around. The phantom's voice belonged to:

Freddie.

"You have come here for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard your voice, I have needed you with me…."

"For your….music."

"My music…….."

_Hopelessly Devoted to You by Olivia Newton John_

She walked around Carly's empty apartment. Alone as she was, she felt a sort of sadness in her heart. Carly and Freddie had run off again.

She was hopelessly devoted to him.

She wanted to tell him. And she did and he rejected her. Just like that. He didn't even think about it. But she was sure that someday, he would love her. She would make sure of that.

Her head was saying "Fool, forget him!" but her heart was saying "DON'T LET GO! Hold on to the end!"

She wasn't about to give up. She wasn't about to let him go, even while Carly had given him a try. No sir! She was going to find that ass and give him a piece of her mind.

Because when you're hopelessly devoted to someone…you never let go.

_There is Life Outside Your Apartment by The Avenue Q Cast:_

Freddie sat on top of his bed sighing. Jake burst through the doors.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?" he looked up at Jake who was looking at him.

"Listen, buddy," he sat next to Freddie. "Nobody's seen you for two weeks, what's up with that?"

"I went to work for a temp agency, and they fired me for being too depressing on the phone. I maxed out my cards, I'm two months behind in rent, I totally messed up my personal life. Oh, and Jake—I still haven't found my purpose!" Freddie threw his hands up for dramatic effect.

"Alright, get off your ass and stop worrying! Everyone's getting together to mess around the city today—"

"Have fun!" he said sarcastically.

"When I said 'everyone' that included you!" Jake pointed to Freddie. He pulled Freddie up. "There is life outside your apartment. I know, it's hard to conceive!"

"Jake—"

"But there's life outside your apartment, and you're only gonna see it if you leave!" he grabbed Freddie and pushed him out of his room and into the living room. "There is cool shit to do, but it can't come to you—and who knows dude, you might even score!" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Come on—Jake—"

"There is life outside your apartment! But you've got to open the door!" Jake pointed to the door that leads outside. Freddie pretended to think about it.

"No. No thanks, I'm staying in." Freddie walked back.

Jake's mouth formed an 'O'. "Don't tell me I gotta force you?"

"Sorry!" Freddie held his hands up defensively. Jake opened the front door and called out.

"Alright everyone! He's resisting!" Carly, Jonah, Spencer and Valerie came in.

"There is life outside this apartment!" they all said in unison. Carly grabbed Freddie and made him look out the window.

"There's a pigeon squashed on the street!" she pointed down.

"Ew." Valerie said. They all walked Freddie out of the building.

"There's a girl passing by—" said Jonah pushing Freddie along.

"No, I think it's a guy!" said Jake.

"And a homeless man who only wants to buy something to eat!" they all said. They all turned to the hobo and said "Sorry, can't help you—"

"We could go to the zoo!" Jake exclaimed.

"Pick up girls at Seattle U—" said Jonah.

"We could sit in the park smoking POT!" said Jake. Carly frowned at her boyfriend.

"Or not!" she pushed Jake along.

"There is life outside your apartment!—" they all said.

"Well…I guess I'll give it a shot!" Freddie smiled. Then something was thrown at their heads. It was a breakable object of sorts.

"WOAH!" they all screamed and ran.

"There is life outside your apartment—" said Jake.

"I know—" said Freddie. Then they passed along a construction site. The noises were loud and they all covered their ears yelling profanities and running.

"There's life outside your apartment!" said Carly.

Then they looked up and saw a young lady wanting to jump off a 1st floor.

"I'm gonna jump!" she threatened.

"Don't do it!" they screamed.

"Okay…"

They walked into the street. "There is life outside your apartment. SO come on—"

A car honked. "Get outta the way asshole!"The driver screamed.

Jake looked back. "Fuck you!"

They ran across the street. "There is life outside your apartment! Oh, you never know what's around the bend! You could win the lotto…or make a friend!!"

A pretty girl came over and looked at him. "Take her home to see your apartment!" the boys chorused.

"Do you want to feel special!?" the girl asked. "I can see that you do! Well, I can make you feel special if you let me steal you!"

"She'll steal you…" the boys chorused.

"Where's you pad?" she asked, chewing her gum.

"Not too far…" Freddie said weakly.

"We could call you a car!" the boys said.

"We'll be fine, thank you see ya!" he grabbed the girl and ran off.

"Hope you don't get diarrhea!" Carly called out.

"There is life outside your apartment!" the others chorused.

"And now it's time to go home!" Freddie and the girl said.

"For porn!" Jonah said. Valerie then smacked him on the head.

_Wild Women Do from Pretty Woman:_

_Wild women do!_

_And they don't regret it!_

Sam sat in her car jamming to some oldies. She tapped her fingers against the wheel. It felt good.

_You tell me, you want a woman who_

_Is simple as a flower!_

_Well if you want me to act like that—_

_You're gonna pay me by the hour!_

The wind blew against her soft features in her blue convertible. What the song said was true, she wasn't about to act like a goody-goody. Not for Miss. Briggs and not for Freddie Benson, no sir!.

_Don't want to travel in the danger zone—_

_Take another number!_

It was true. If you didn't want a totally fun and crazy adventure, you didn't come to Miss. Sam Puckett.

_Don't want a lover who can hold her own—_

_Baby, step aside! If you don't wanna ride because—_

_Wild women-do! And they don't regret it!_

She smiled. "So true" she whispered to herself. No man would ever change her. If you didn't want to get beaten up—don't come to Sam. That was her policy, even though she ended up beating them up anyways.

_Wild women show—what they're going through! _

_Wild women do—what you think they'll never!_

_What you only dream about—wild women do!_

_Oooh yes they do! _

Carly, this. Carly that. To her it was sickening. It was revolting. He didn't know what love was at all.

_You think that love is a vision of—a Princess in a picture. _

_Well, lemme tell you something, Little Boy!_

_You don't know love if it hit you! _

He was scared of her. She knew that, but it was the only way to get his attention.

_Scared of someone who is off the wall? _

_Kicking and screaming!_

_Don't want a lover who can do it all?_

_Listen to me, Fredds!_

_I ain't holding back cuz—_

Like she said—For no one!

_Wild women-do! And they don't regret it!_

_Wild women show—what they're going through! _

_Wild women do—what you think they'll never!_

_Come and wild with me baby!_

And she would never regret it. He had to like her as she was.

_Pretty in Punk by Fall Out Boy:_

Jonah sat next Sam bored. While Sam was going crazy dancing around to her favorite band, she watched Freddie standing by himself. He was looking at her, but she thought that he was looking at Carly so she ignored him.

"What's going on bub?" asked the bartender. "Is it the blonde?"

"Yeah.."

"She has a boyfriend."

"I know"

"He…flirts with other girls. I don't think—"

"Yeah, he's a bastard." Freddie eyed Jonah. Pure malice in his eyes.

He wasn't a 'good' as Sam often said. He wasn't such a goody-goody. He was nothing as she though she was. The only girl that had ever wanted him was Valerie and that experience wasn't the best.

"You should go to her." He looked at Sam. She was trying very hard to get Jonah to dance with her. But her attempts were futile.

"Maybe I will…"

_Do it to it by Cherish_

"I'm Sam!"

"I'm Carly!" said Carly. "And maybe you've noticed!"

"Today is the DANCE CONTEST!"

"Which we proudly call—"

"DANCE CONTEST!" they said in unison. The first song was Do It To It by Cherish. Sam's iPod was on shuffle and it had just betrayed her. She loved the song but couldn't dance it.

She jumped around while Carly swayed to the music.

In given time, she found her rhythm and began to swish and sway like Carly catching Freddie's attention.

_Do it to it…_

_Sango's Theme from Inuyasha_

_Sam walked along a pathway. It was dark and uninviting. Her tears burned her beautiful porcelain face. The pain was inevitable. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. Her dress was white—as pure as her soul. She had no shoes on. It was like walking through fire and not getting burned._

_He was gone. He was never coming back. He was dead. _

_Flames danced around her. She was trying to find a way out of this nightmare. Her mind was clouded. Figures danced and jumped. She couldn't help it. She smiled as well as all the others. _

_She looked around. Looked in every corner and there he was._

_Freddie._

_Amor Gitano from El Zorro: La Espada Y La Rosa:_

He was a prince. He was rich and full of women. But she loved him. She loved every bit of him. His mother forbade her to talk to him under any circumstance. But she always found a way.

He wanted to wipe every tear, clean her soul. He didn't care about his mom. So as long as he had her. He wanted her. He needed her.

This was between the familes would be won. With…love.

Love is a powerful thing.

_Love Heals from RENT:_

Sam and Freddie:

_Like a breath of midnight air_

_Like a lighthouse_

_Like a prayer_

_Like the flicker and the flare._

_The sky reveals._

_Like a walk—along the shore._

_That you've walked a thousand times before._

_Like the oceans roar—love heals._

Carly and Jake:

_There are those who shield their hearts_

_Those who quit before they start_

_Who frozen up the part of them that feels_

_Don't freeze your heart._

_In the dark, they've lost their sight._

_Like a ship without a star in the night_

_But hold on tight._

_Love heals. _

Valerie and Jonah:

_Love heals when pains too much to bear_

_When you reach out your hand and only the wind is there!_

Sam:

_When life's unfair—when things like us_

_Are not to be……_

Valerie and Jonah:

_Love heals, when you feel so small._

_Like a grain of sand!_

_Like nothing at all!_

Freddie and Sam:

_When you look out at the sea_

_That's where love will be_

_That's where you'll fins me, you'll find me._

Sam:

_If your face is salty wet_

_And you're drowning in regret…._

Never forget because love is great. Love is patient. Love is kind but most of all love is everlasting.

Love heals. When you feel like you can't go on, when you feel like it's all over. It can't possibly be, because—

Love heals.

_Spider Pig by Homer Simpson_

Sam sat down beside Freddie on the couch. They were watching "The Simpsons Movie"

She cuddled close to him as they watched Homer Simpson singing his famous "Spider Pig".

_Spider pig_

_Spider pig_

_Does whatever a spider pig does…_

Sam and Freddie laughed hysterically throwing popcorn around.

_Can he swing…from a web?_

_No he can't—he's a pig!_

_Look out! Here comes spider pig!_

_--_

A/N: I am so glad that's over! 10 songs? My iPod has betrayed me by giving me the most retarded songs ever. I know this sucks but hey, I followed all the rules! I included all the 10 songs! Exactly!! So these can't be _that _bad.

Sorry if I disappointed anyone. I HAD to do this. I mean really! "Spider Pig?" OMG! I have a lot of stupid things on my iPod.

Aimie


End file.
